Blood Lines
by JennyK
Summary: Raylan lands himself in deep trouble caused indirectly by his father & other father/son storyline as well Also Boyd in ch2 to add to it with Art & Winona in later chapter after this
1. Chapter 1

Justified

Blood Lines

The blackness that has surrounded me lessons, a distant sound slowly ebbing me back to consciousness. As I slowly and painfully come to disorientation keeping me completely still and the fact I've lost a lot of blood.

With escape not being an option either as I at last open my eyes to pitch blackness in what I can only ascertain to be an underground cell. As I slowly exhale feeling fresh blood coming from my left wrist and I'm handcuffed in, feet tied as well and to add insult to injury.

How I got here in not coming back either as I wince at the deep wound at my left temple, the coldness causing me to shiver and that part of me wishes I had stayed in that unconscious state.

My gut telling me I have been out for hours as it is with the sound, which had awoken me coming again, and its water dripping from far above onto this enclosed cell. As I now try to wrench free biting my lower lip and its to no avail.

The cuffs only tightening as I look around me becoming aware for the first time that I am not alone, a slight figure of a boy no more than eight or nine just visible in the darkness as my foot hits something else.

A dead something else as my vision clears enough to make out beside the boy a woman, her beauty visible even in the little light and that she is indeed beyond help dead by whoever's hand brought me here.

As my eye picks out the only other thing in here my hat and it sits uncharacteristically propped beside the boy as puzzlement takes hold. My gaze drifting back to the dead woman and she is somehow familiar to me.

My head gently falling back to my shoulder and even by Raylan Givens standards I've outdone myself this time….

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Games People Play

Justified

Author's note - All characters belong first and foremost too Elmore Leanord and FX, I only borrowed them… as I could not get this story out my head.

Blood Lines

Chapter Two

The Games People Play

My gut telling me I have been out for hours as it is with the sound, which had awoken me coming again, and its water dripping from far above onto this enclosed cell. As I now try to wrench free biting my lower lip and its to no avail.

The cuffs only tightening as I look around me becoming aware for the first time that I am not alone, a slight figure of a boy no more than eight or nine just visible in the darkness as my foot hits something else.

A dead something else as my vision clears enough to make out beside the boy a woman, her beauty visible even in the little light and that she is indeed beyond help dead by whoever's hand brought me here.

As my eye picks out the only other thing in here my hat and it sits uncharacteristically propped beside the boy as puzzlement takes hold. My gaze drifting back to the dead woman and she is somehow familiar to me.

My head gently falling back to my shoulder and even by Raylan Givens standards I've outdone myself this time as I now lift my head awkwardly for a second time feeling every muscle ache with that one action.

The boy unconscious too as I breath in the musty air my sight now accustomed to the little light as I take a closer look at this superior prison. Something clicking in the back of my mind to where I am likely to be.

Instinct doing the rest and its linked to Boyd the coal mines of both our youths as I let out a deep sigh, fighting the pain while at it. As my hazel eyes lift to the only place they can the woman and child across from me.

My thoughts spiralling out of control to how deep trouble I really am in. With the fact they are missing along with myself and at a rough guess the marshal's office and my boss will have the heads up at least that something is far wrong.

As something finely comes back though not to, the who put me here - but more to the woman who I married, divorced and then took back up with in a manner of speaking. As my thoughts digress to our original split years before that had been as much my doing as Winona's and that is was now coming back to haunt me in a whole new way…

My gaze focusing solely on the beautiful dead woman across from me in this cell as I connect her to ten years ago and this now is without doubt all, my fault. As my gaze shifts to the boy – unwilling to believe what my heart and soul is trying desperately to tell me.

With my thoughts interlinking back to the present - and Winona the last thing I can currently recall before waking up here and the trivial argument that had ended on me walking out on her. As I gasp the little air my eyes shutting deep in thought.

Anger at myself brewing as I slowly open them to this nightmare and one way or other she holds my heart, let alone that when it comes to it – it was always her I truly loved. The one I married years before and would do so again without hesitation with none of that doing - me any good right now….

As I try again to break free as new pain jolts through my wrists forcing me to quite unwillingly. My head ringing again with the force of the effort and though I have many enemies I'm sure at least that Boyd in involved when it comes to this cell at least and that we're at an old unused coal mine.

Looking now without thinking at my hat and the boy - my emotions turning to fresh turmoil and there is a whole load of other things I cannot answer here, which is annoying me as much as anything and that to whatever is coming next. It won't be good that if anything as Boyd would put it – there are darker forces at work.

With whatever prayers I am sending to that god that I do believe in at least gaining something as I hear something else beyond the distant dripping water, the sound of footsteps and they are coming quick. As I raise my head defiantly the door to this cell opening as I am hit by the light of a torch unable to make the figure behind out.

As I speak anyway:

'Boyd the marshal's are going to hunt you down for this.'

The figure pausing and my instincts at least have been correct:

'Raylan I'm the least of your worries right now.'

With my voice rising the light blinding me as I fight him with my words:

'Go to hell Boyd and you did not do this alone.'

As I look up aware he's smiling at my vulnerability his next words surprising me:

'Your right their deputy marshal and you'd better start praying for your life old friend.'

With my next thoughts and words getting cut off, the blow coming fast even though I was expecting it as I blank out. The dark world spiralling to oblivion as I let go time insignificant death the only other alternative….

* * *

As I feel myself now being roughly shaken, the world slicing back far to quickly as I with a great deal of effort force my eyes open. Becoming aware that I am now in the great remote outdoors, lying on thick green grassland. The hard earth directly beneath it as I remain still seeing the slanted vision of Boyd sitting a little distance from me.

My eye now slowly focusing on the dying blue sky and heavens above and its almost dusk the sun setting on the rolling hill's of Kentucky beyond. As I look from this hilltop to the woodland and tree's a little farther downhill as my gaze wanders back. The entrance to the coal mine not far behind.

Tension slowly now releasing from my body as I become slowly aware that I am no longer completely bound only the cuffs left, which somehow gives me a little hope. The downside being I'm still in no fit state to do anything the internal damage done already and Boyd is all to aware of that as he voices it too me:

"Good Raylan your back with us at least but don't be getting any idea's now."

My handsome features returning the smile I am receiving my thoughts turning to the dead woman and unconscious boy. As I see my hat sitting along with my lost weapons and Marshal's badge beside the currently larger than life Boyd.

Whose gaze like mines is on those all to valuable, possession's his reply on form:

'The boys alive and in safe keeping plus has the cat got your tongue or something Raylan?'

With his words having the desired effect as I manage painfully to sit up replying with the same courtesy:

'Boyd I know I've been out for at least a day which means my office will have me, listed as missing,

Plus due to your lack of imagination in coming here of all places I reckon your odds of landing in jail are actually pretty high would you not agree?'

This causing our gaze to meet as he now shrugs:

'Raylan you've not asked me who I am working with have you?'

As I keep my eye directly on his ignoring the pain that is racking my body as I delay him my memory doing the justice of recollecting who knocked me unconscious the first time after leaving Winona's place:

'Did you get some satisfaction in not shooting me or something Boyd.'

His wry smile now doing the talking his Kentucky brawl broadening:

'No Raylan I just did not think it would be that easy.'

His smile turning menacing as he comes closer lifting my weapon while at it:

'That kid has got the same first name as you Raylan but he's not the only one of your kin we've got.'

This causing me to give him a sideways glance as I play along:

'I don't know what your referring too Crowder?'

My smile staying put feeling blood running freely from my left temple, the cuff's on my wrists digging steadily deeper as I at last get something to go on:

'Your father was way to helpful but it really did not do him a lot of good for he's with the kid and yeah Raylan you do have a son.'

As I let these two pieces of information sink in dealing with the latter first:

'Are you responsible for his mother's death and she did not deserve to die for me Boyd.'

Our gaze clashing Boyd taking my every word in his stride as he takes a shot to the heavens above with my weapon:

'You admit to having an affair with her ten years ago then?'

The wild look in his eye filling me with foreboding as he changes direction the weapon now on me:

'I wanted to keep her alive sadly the powers that be had other idea's and you were right about the fact you should have not gunned down your Miami friend.'

This causing me to look up:

'Is Arlow my father behind all this you son of a gun?'

With using his own metaphors doing me no good:

'It's not that simple Raylan and you know the games people play for its part of your job description deputy marshal.'

The comment hitting me with force the gun now on me as he takes a shot, missing me by a whisker as I rectify to my original stance, the last glimmers of the sun reaching this old barren out post.

As I give Boyd as good as he gets:

'You planning on telling me what's really going down then instead of not having the guts to shoot and you could have finished me off long before this anyway.'

This causing a reaction his smile profound and I'm wrong about him not having the guts to shoot me. As he aims with profound efficiency the shot hitting me back onto the grass and it is to my right shoulder.

As I now curse hard Boyd speaking:

'Not exactly like old times Raylan and sure I kept you in the dark long enough my friend.'

With it being my father I see first, his condition only slightly better than my own, and he is cuffed too with Boyd bringing the thin, wiry form of the boy who is still out for the count. Sitting him on the grass before me as I swallow hard aware that there is a high chance – there may actually be truth in Boyd's words.

That he is indeed my son as my hazel eyes fall to my father, unsure as I always am on how to take him and he's not looking me in the eye either. As my gaze drifts to the figure beside him that, can only be Crowder's accomplice as my gaze snaps without thinking back to my father.

Almost forgiving Boyd for all his doing in this at the same moment. As I try to remain calm something, which for once I'm having a difficulty maintaining as I look to my main captor.

Forging the link between him, my father and Boyd and its enough to make me look sky wards once more. As my hat is lifted by him and thrown directly in front of me as I look to the child beyond the hat, his unconscious form remaining oblivious.

As I maintain my stance thinking about Winona, the marshal's service that has been my line of work and all which has led me to this moment. My heart pounding with profound pride and love the wound in my shoulder hardly mattering any as I grit my teeth, flash my brightest smile and at last meet my father's gaze.

His eyes informing me of his own fears as he comes slowly to stand beside me. The blood seeping from my blood stained shirt onto the grass below as the powers that be at last speak. Arlow giving me a direct look at the same time and the justified fact I could not get in any deeper a mess.

As the native Kentucky accent drifts across to me, this fiend, the main culprit enjoying every moment of it:

'Your father's got a way with word's but then so have you and there is no cavalry to come and save you here Raylon so it is down to you now on how this turns out.'

With Boyd finishing the comment of aptly:

'I think it's your day of reckoning Raylan and your worth more dead than alive.'

As I instead turn my attention to my father, ignoring the weaponry aimed at me:

'You really wanted to see me dead that much did you and apparently you got a grandson.'

His tone now equalling my own:

'Even now you take to much after her.'

With this causing me to stand up at speed, gripping his shoulder for support as I reach with cuffed hands for my hat. Somehow managing to put it on, my anger at that comment vaulting to new depths as I hear the clear sound of a trigger. The gun switching between three generations of Givens and for once I'm at a complete loss for words.

As I glance to my father, then to the boy who may be my son as I lower my hat once more my voice echoing round this grassland spot:

'You'd better all start praying and that includes you Boyd.'

TO BE CONTINUED

p.s is that cliffhanging enough?


End file.
